


Easy Chair

by zebaoth



Category: Kidou Keisatsu Patlabor | Mobile Police Patlabor
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femdom, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebaoth/pseuds/zebaoth
Summary: soft femdom lesbian chair sex





	

Early in the evening, Kanuka sat in her favorite chair, legs crossed. Noa kneeled at her side, naked, resting her face on her thigh. Noa inhaled the scent of Kanuka’s pantyhose, mixed with the subtle aroma of her tasteful perfume. She rubbed her face against the fabric, feeling the taught athletic muscle of Kanuka’s powerful legs against her cheek. From the comfort of Kanuka’s lap Noa’s eyes traced a line up past her garters to the red lace of her panties and the chiseled muscle of her abdomen, to the deep brown of her nipples bared through the translucence of her lingerie. 

Kanuka ruffled Noa’s hair affectionately, eliciting a hum of contentment that could perhaps have been described as a purr.

“May I kiss you?” said Noa.

“Of course,” said Kanuka, cradling Noa’s face and smiling down at her. “You’ve been a very good girl.”

Kanuka uncrossed her legs and patted her lap in invitation. Eagerly, Noa sprang up from the floor and straddled Kanuka’s lap, placing her hands on Kanuka’s shoulders as firm and confident hands took her waist. They were pleasantly cool against her bare skin.

Noa kissed Kanuka slowly, as if with deference. Kanuka shifted fluidly beneath Noa, pressing her thigh up between Noa’s legs. Noa gasped away from the kiss, but Kanuka followed her with her mouth, kissing her beneath her jaw.

“Miss Kanuka,” Noa said.

“Yes?” Kanuka spoke into Noa’s neck.

“May I – may I touch your…”

“My what?” said Kanuka, playful teasing coloring her voice.

“You know,” said Noa.

Kanuka whispered directly into Noa’s ear. “I won’t know what you mean until you say it, Noa.”

Kanuka was close enough to Noa that she could feel the heat rise in her face as it flushed.

“May I touch your tits?”

Kanuka laughed. The sound of it made Noa feel as if she suddenly weighed nothing at all. 

“Well I can’t say no to that,” said Kanuka. “Not after you asked so nicely.”

Kanuka shifted back in the chair to unhook her bra in the front, not passing up another opportunity to grind her thigh up between Noa’s legs.

Noa, as she always did, looked at Kanuka’s breasts as if she had never seen them before, and froze, momentarily stunned.

“Well?” said Kanuka. “Any time you’re ready.”

Drawn from her trance, Noa took one of Kanuka’s breasts in each hand, relishing for a moment the softness of her fragrant skin. She acted upon a compulsion to rest her face between them, rubbing her face against them. Noa began kissing Kanuka’s breasts, and then sucking them, careful to resist the urge to bite without permission, as Kanuka held Noa’s face against her chest, leisurely stroking her hair.

Noa’s purr-like hum of contentment resonated through Kanuka’s chest.

“Noa?” said Kanuka.

“Yes, Miss Kanuka?” said Noa, drawing her mouth away with a lick of her lips.

She shifted her thigh away from the gap between Noa’s legs. “You’re soaking my stockings,” she said.

Heat rose once more into Noa’s face, and she began stammering. “I – I’m, I’m sorry, Miss Kanuka, I –”

“Oh, it’s not your fault,” said Kanuka. “In fact, I ought to be the one to take responsibility.”

The pleasant coolness of Kanuka’s fingers slid into Noa with a slick familiarity. It really was true, thought Noa, that Miss Kanuka was good at everything. She clung flush against Kanuka’s body as Kanuka gently fucked her, occasionally teasing against her clit, but determined to draw the evening out slowly.

Kanuka kissed the top of Noa’s head with the same stern gentleness with which she fucked her. “Rise up on your knees,” said Kanuka, “so I can get a better angle. One leg on each side of my lap, on the seat of the chair.” Noa wordlessly obeyed, with Kanuka’s left hand at her side to steady her.

Now Noa was high enough that Kanuka could kiss her breasts. Without breaking the rhythm of the fingers of her right hand, Kanuka’s left hand slid up Noa’s back as she took one of Noa’s nipples in between her teeth.

“Do you feel good?” said Kanuka.

“Yes,” said Noa. “I like that, it feels good.”

Kanuka’s fingers teased against her clit once more, and Noa whimpered. “Please,” she said. “Please, I want to cum.”

Kanuka bit down firmly on Noa’s nipple as she increased the pace of her fingers. Noa rolled her hips in desperate time with Kanuka’s hand. It wasn’t long before the warmth grew and spread into a climax, and Noa cried out as if in pain.

She sank back down into Kanuka’s lap as she came, shuddering against the steady body beneath her.

“Thank you,” said Noa bashfully.

Kanuka kissed the top of Noa’s head once more. “The pleasure’s all mine.”


End file.
